


關於安達變小的那些事

by Yuyi



Series: 【黑安】10cmの彼氏 [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuyi/pseuds/Yuyi
Summary: ※安達變小.jpg※一切都是愛※腦洞有※私設有
Relationships: 黑澤/安達
Series: 【黑安】10cmの彼氏 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071446
Kudos: 18





	關於安達變小的那些事

當蒲部匆忙跑進來的時候，大家還沒覺得什麼，但聽清楚了蒲部說了什麼，由黑澤第一個領頭，其他人跟著黑澤一起衝了出去。  
所有人聚集在安達的桌子旁邊，看起來很嚴肅的樣子，如果安達能碰觸到這些人的話，大概會被一堆癡漢發言弄得鑽進角落裡的吧。  
「啊……安達好可愛。」藤崎看著縮成一團在睡覺的安達，整個人都要融化掉了。果然最喜歡安達了。  
「安達前輩，好小喔，好想戳。」六角嚥了嚥口水，看起來很期待的樣子，才剛要伸出手，就被黑澤正義凜然地拍開手。  
天知道黑澤的腦袋已經被可愛還有安達的睡顏給佔滿了，他不想後輩打擾喜歡的人睡覺，或者說……想獨佔小安達，他一臉正經八百的樣子，實際上在想什麼藤崎一眼就看出來了。  
「好啦，讓黑澤照顧安達吧，我們先回位置上去。」作為這兩個傻子的半個見證人，藤崎知道黑澤的佔有慾，就趕快拉著無關人士撤離。  
蒲部還想說什麼，但看著黑澤的樣子，某種直覺告訴他快滾，於是也跟著藤崎一併撤離。

沒了不相關的人士，黑澤就不控制自己了，整個人往下滑，一雙好看的眼睛直直盯著沉睡中的小人。  
被縮小了十五倍的安達側躺在辦公桌上，縮成小小一團，就像他平時在床上睡覺一樣，不過他現在的模樣不過一支筆的長度，縮起來就圓圓小小的，十分可愛，那張本來就帶著一點嬰兒肥的臉頰在眉頭皺起下，看起來更柔軟有彈性，紅通通的，讓黑澤整個人笑得像朵花一樣，小時候的安達一定也這麼可愛吧！不過現在的安達更可愛，總讓他控制不住自己，想多欺負他一下，看他害羞的樣子，會想伸出罪惡的手指去戳戳他，碰碰他，聽他撒嬌似地反擊。  
「真的好可愛啊。」話音剛落，小安達就先打了一個大噴嚏，但還是沒醒，只是整隻縮得更小了一點，黑澤皺著眉頭看著怕冷的小不點，拿出手帕，蓋在他身上。  
也不知道是什麼因素，小安達在握住黑澤的手帕後，整個人就軟呼呼地散開了，雙腳埋於深藍色的手帕之下，而雙手搭在手帕邊緣，小手抓緊邊緣向上扯了些許，那張睡臉因而有一半埋進了手帕下，只露出帶著笑意的眼睛。  
「啊、可愛。」黑澤覺得自己真的要被融化了，他的戀人怎麼可以這麼可愛，這會讓他想吟一首詩……  
「哈啾！」小小一個人，聲音倒是不小。黑澤被這一噴嚏嚇得從自己的腦波運動中回神，手忙腳亂地翻箱倒櫃要再給小安達一件小棉被，當然無果，也不知道是什麼讓他伸出手指，輕輕地放在安達的肚子上。  
真正碰上小安達的觸感讓他忍不住嘆了一聲。軟軟的，是富有彈性的，這是他無意識的行為，當他要抽走的時候，安達卻伸出手，抱住了黑澤的手指。  
「欸？」黑澤沒想到自己忽然收獲了幸福，整個人當機似地發出不明的聲音，就被扯到了安達的臉頰邊。  
那張小臉就直接蹭在了黑澤的指腹上。  
「黑澤……」完美的黑澤瞬間失去了所有思考能力，面對軟呼呼的男朋友依賴的姿態，他選擇升天。


End file.
